1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
A multifunction device such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-63898 having a control panel disposed on a discharge tray is well known in the art. This type of multifunction device is configured with a main reading unit body for scanning an original document and a control panel disposed adjacent to the main reading unit body on one end.